My Beloved
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: The life of a loner is a solitary one. It is that of a scientist. But one day that changed. One day, SHE stumbled into his life. On that day,that he met her, that sekirei, everything changed. For the better, or the worse, remains to be seen. NarutoxHarem
1. Emergence

**_A/N: ARGH! This is what I get for watching Naruto annd Sekirei! I couldn't help but to notice the appalling lack of crossovers in that section, which is what prompted this idea. And, yes,_**

**_Emergence_**

"So… what exactly is so important that it must be kept a complete secret?" A man asked as he lets himself be dragged down a particular hall by a woman. Said woman has deep sapphire hair that reached to her waist, cut in ways that it ascends her angelic face, which houses a pair of stunning lavender colored eyes. However, if one is to take a closer look at her, one will find it odd how the beauty that she is shows little to no emotion at all…

It is this appalling lack of emotions that prompts the man to speak. He is not a man really, he is young graduate, an inventor, recently accepted to a certain college, recently having found an apartment, and, more recently, having found himself thrust into a full-scale battle that had turned the entirety of his life upside down. He paused, brushing blood soaked blond bangs from his face with his right hand, his left is currently ensnared within her fist.

"Hinata-chan?"

"…It is in our best interest that what you're about to see remains a secret between us two." The woman identified as Hinata says as she finally lets go of the man's hand in front of a door. The man tilts his head at the door, wondering just how they found their way back to the apartment without being followed. Something like this, finding their way home without being attacked, reeked of a setup.

He opened the door for her, allowing her to enter first. Surprisingly, the television was on. Had he left it on? Strange. He was almost certain that he'd unplugged it before all of this had first begun. Oh well. He'd long since stopped questioning such things. What was one more oddity, after what had happened today?

"I want your promise, no, your oath that you will NOT reveal this to anyone."

That causes the man to blink, never before seeing this intensity within the woman in front of him. It's refreshing, yet slightly unnerving to know that such intensity is now directed at him. But just to be sure… "Anyone?"

"ANYONE! Swear it."

"Alright, alright… I promise and swear on my life that this will be buried with me in my grave. Now what exactly is it that you're so… anxious about?" The man says before he asks, slightly exasperated and outrageously curious of what is to be shown to him. For her to react like this is rather unusual…

Then again, his entire day had been quite unusual in-and-of itself...

_(Several hours earlier)_

_"I'm...I'm, going to die!'_

She scrambled over a bed of wet cobblestones, her dress soaked from the chilly stream below, her shirt from the freezing drizzle above. She slumped backwards against a large boulder, her mouth hanging slack as she gasped for breath. She knew what was behind her, somewhere beyond the stone, its frantic eyes prowling the gulley for any sign of her; the tongues of flame still burning high into the night. She looked down at what had once been her left arm, now burnt to such an extent that she could barely even force it into a fist.

How had this happened?

A dull _whump _signaled the boulder's destruction at her back. She curled into a ball and somehow succeeded in shielding a bruised rib from the worst of the blast. And then their was only the intensity of raw travesty to greet her flailing form. Her face became intimate with the ground in a way that no self-respecting woman should want and then she saw the ground twsit before her; because she was on her feet, running again.

_'I have to get away!'_

Tendrils of violet light burst forth from her pursuers' bodies as they gave chase. She cringed in fear. Men, women, animals and villagers alike, all threw themselves aside, lest they be caught in a furious maelstrom of scarlet. Men, women, children, none were spared. Many writhed uncontrollably within bleeding tendrils of smoke and flame. Still, she ran, still, others caught fire, mingling flickering hues of red and orange with those that pervaded the scene.

And still she ran.

_'No..._

Her feet drummed against the ground.

_'No!'_

The pounding beat of her stride originated in her heels and ran up her legs, through her hips, and along her spine until it terminated at the base of her skull, where the recurring impact jarred her teeth and exacerbated the headache that seemed to worsen with every passing step. She couldn't hear the sound of her pursuers any longer; the thunder was all but deafening in her ears, drowning out all else.

_'I don't want to die!'_

She smacked into something hard.

Not gently.

"Oof!" Someone grunted, the collision sending them flying miles down the street. She cried out in surprise; she'd accidentally lashed out a whomever it was on instinct. Surely they couldn't be burried under all that rubble...!

"A-Are you alright?" She called out into the debris.

"No, no I'm quite fine." A voice answered from the southeast corner of the boulevard.

She turned her head southward; warily eyeing the street from which the voice had emerged. There, outlined against the harsh afternoon sun, a shadow. The silhouette stood amidst large chunks of soil and debris, surrounded by a thin protective dome. Abruptly, the light slithered inward, the thin layers of protection crackling, molding, reforming into a strange wrist-watch like device bound to the wrist of one whole being; a man. He laughed; it was a deep and pleasant sound, and it placated her.

"W-What...?"

Taking shape through that tornado of sheer destruction was a man, or something like a man. The figure flashed blue, spraying light in every direction, and she wasn't fast enough to cover her eyes. When she looked again, whens he dared to open her eyes, a figure unlike any she had ever seen stood between her and the ocean. The man appeared to be carved from glossy red and black marble or shaped from liquid metal, save for a white-clothed and scratched _band of metal _wrapped around his right bicep.

She blinked rapidly.

_'What is that thing?'_

His clothes weren't so much clothes as skin, though he appeared to wear shoes and was sexless, his whole body was unrelieved black and every contour was crisply defined. He was lean and every muscle was etched, from his shoulders to his V of a chest to his stomach to his legs. There was something wrong about his skin, though. At first, the man or demon or statue made of flesh had reflected light like burnished steel. Now, only parts of him gleamed, the crescents of his biceps, the horizontal slashes of his abdominal muscles. The rest of him faded from glossy black to faded scarlet whenever the shadows touched his being.

"Oi." He raised a hand toward her as he approached. "I'm sorry about that, miss."

She swallowed once.

"Oi!" he called, louder, when she did not respond.

"Oi!" He bellowed loudly, his sapphiric gaze locking upon her, obliterating the distance between them. "Over here!" He waved boisterously, the picture of ignorance as he rose upward from the flames that boiled on the hill behind them. It was then that the shadows abruptly departed. Exposed for the world to see; a weatherworn visage bearing what looked like six scars on either cheek_...were those whiskers?_

_Gods!_

Slowly, the demonic shield peeled away from his face. Slowly, he revealed himself. Kami, he wasn't a demon at all. _He was young._ He ran a hand through his rough blond hair, offering a terse smile as he beckoned. She gawped upward at him, this strange ghoul that had emerged from the fires of hell itself to stand before her. The apparition, human, or whatever creature he was, paused, and cleared its throat.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly of the woman, "Miss?"

Said woman has deep sapphire hair that reached to her waist, cut in ways that it ascends her angelic face, which houses a pair of stunning lavender colored eyes. However, if one is to take a closer look at her, one will find it odd how the beauty that she is shows little to no emotion at all…

"Miss?" He pressed, peering down at her inquisitively, taking note of her badly torn clothes, reduced to little more than rags upon her curvaceous form. "I'm sorry if I startled you in any way, I was just testing out my new invention." She blinked rapidly, gawping as the metallic flecks rusted away and receded from his skin. That was an experiment, and it had shaken her to her very core. Just who was this stranger that set her heart affluter so?

"H-Hai." She stammered at last. "I'm...alright."

"Good!" He heaved a heavy sigh of relief. "I hope I didn't frighten you in any way?"

She murmurred a negative.

"So?" He grinned, eagerly anticipating her reaction. "My new invention is pretty awesome, huh?"

She balked at him openly.

"Invention?"

"Well, duh!" His brow furrowed deeply. "That's how I was able to live through that impact! Speaking of which-

He'd lost her at the word _live_.

_'Live?'_ The word struck a chord in her, deep, deep into her soul. No. She daren't think about what had happened to her pursuers and the facility she'd escaped from. She felt her gaze swivel, sweeping across the cape, searching for some manner of escape. Anything to validate this strange man's claim. _Inadvertantly,_ it locked upon his face. Though soaked to the bone, he hadn't stopped smiling.

The face that greeted here was not one of scorn or derision; it were the exact opposite. Confusion and skepticism could be seen. But there was no hate to be found here; there was no fear, only a smattering of terse anxiety. He looked charigned if anything, to be seen in such a state, soot covered and dirty as he were from their brush with death. It was kind of cute, really.

But not a single word of spite was uttered.

"Gods, you're soaked!" He exclaimed, as if suddenly realizing that she too, had been drenched by the storm. The next she knew, her hand was clasped tightly within his own, locked within her fingers as she reflexively fisted it against him. Her cheeks burned as her palm closed around the rough callouses of his hand; this was a man who worked to earn a living, not the other way around.

"Here, take my jacket."

This was a good man.

She felt her heart hammer at her chest once again.

_'Ashikabi..._

"Come with me." The man was already striding past her, leaving her to trail in the shadow of his cape. With every step that he took, the strange black armor flaked away from him; revealing human flesh lurking beneath the strange shell that shielded him from the heat. What ability was this? How could he make armor emerge from his flesh? Or was it some sort of apparatus meant to shield him from the heat of the fire?

"H-Hai!"

Regardless, Hinata felt the bare soles of her feet scrape across the bare and ashen soil. She was following him. Without a thought, without even the slightest consideration as to why a stranger had placed some measure of value upon her life. She followed him. He spared a percersurory glance over his shoulder. His was a strange expression that he wore, one that she hadn't seen before, nor recognized.

It was concern, she realized at last.

"You're trembling." He announced suddenly, all humor gone from his expression. He was peering closely at her now, as if he were truly seeing her for the first time. He slowed his pace, his arm no longer stretched taut as he ceased pulling her behind him.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked quietly, softly.

"N-No!" She hadn't meant to shout; because she'd made him flinch. The sight stabbed through her chest like a lance through armor. "No." She repeated, careful to keep proper her voice and the tone with which she spoken. She wasn't afraid of this boy, truly. It was just...everything was happening and once! Too fast! Much too fast! She'd hadn't even dreamnt that she might find someone like him, here, in this city!

He stiffened predictably, mistaking her silence for something else.

"Am I really that scary?" He asked.

"N-No." She mumbled incoherently.

"Eh?"

"I said you aren't!" She surprised herself with the amount of vehemence with which she responded and immediately regretted."It's just," She paused, her voice dropping back to its usual volume in the pounding rain. "I haven't anywhere to stay." She reliqnuished this with a heartfelt sight. Really, what had she expected? To be swept of her feet and carried off into the sunset? Really? Such a fantasy was for children.

"You can stay at my place." he offered suddenly.

_"Nani?"_ The air whooshed from her lungs as if she'd been struck.

"N-Not like that!" he flushed fiercely, realizing the implications of what he'd just said. "It's just...well, you're soaking wet." He repeated, gesturing weakly for emphasis toward her torn and ragged attire, concealed only by the thin orange jacket he'd loaned her. Without it, he wore what most japanese citizens did during the spring months; a simple ensemble consisting of faded blue jeans and a black turtleneck. Both of which, were just as thoroughly as soaked she.

"My name's Naruto." He reintroduced himself. "Pleased to meet you, miss...

"Hinata."

"Pardon?"

"That's my name. Hinata."

Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"N-Nice to meet you then, Hinata-mmph!" He found his words muffled as a pair of soft lips coerced him into silence. Bright white wings flared before his vision, blotting out all else and speckling black spots before his vision. They had erupted from Hinata's back and the sight of them filledhim with a strange, terrible warmth. It was the absolute most wonderful feeling in the world and it didn't last anywhere near as long as he would have liked.

She broke away from him, her face flushed, cheeks burning.

He blinked.

"What was-

She cut him off by thumbing his chin back to face her, her lips touching his softly. He hesitated for a moment, her heart sinking for a moment, before he leaned gently into her. His right hand came to rest on her thigh, his left coming up to cup her cheek and she placed both of hers on his chest and she fell forward into him.

And that, was how his unlikely journey began.

**A/N: Naruto in the Sekirei universe! LOLZ Looks like this is going to be awfully interesting, Can you say super harem? MWAHAHA!**


	2. Clairvoyance

**_A/N: ARGH! This is what I get for watching Naruto annd Sekirei! I couldn't help but to notice the appalling lack of crossovers in that section, which is what prompted this idea. And, yes, Naruto may have Akitsu in his harem (I feel sorry for the poor thing) Regardless, expect plenty of other characters from the Naruto-verse to make an appearance, either as Ashikabi or Sekirei or something else entirely! Sorry if it is short, work has been very demanding as of late!_**

**_Clairvoyance_**

Something incredible had just happened.

Naruto spared a glance for the window, wondering why_-how-_it was that the clouds had suddenly been torn asunder. Gone was the storm, gone was the wind, gone was all the rain. In their place a beautiful starry sky illuminated the night, eclipsed by a full moon. Who had done that just now, he wondered? Even his inventions weren't so great as to change the weather at his whim; he'd love to be able to do so someday. Pleasing as the prospect was, he felt his attention drift away from it, returning instead to the buxom beauty strewn across the bed, head lain in his lap.

_"Hinata-chan."_

Sekirei No. 13, also known as Hinata, blinked up at him slowly, little more than twin pools of lavender in the twilight. Sensing her wakefulness, Naruto spared a glance for her, and once again found himself stricken just short of speechlessness. She smiled. He smiled, and held onto the tender moment for as long as he dared. Moments like this would be hard to come by once the fighting started.

It was a precious sensation, and it couldn't last.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" She reached up for his face, her fingers tenderly caressing his whiskered cheek. He shuddered at the touch_-it was lovely, truly-_and pushed himself against the headboard, forcing himself into a sitting position. Her haind remained, cupping his face, oh so tenderly. He flushed, placing a hand atop hers, gently pulling it away fron his visage, with great effort.

He paused, considered the implications of saving his findings with her, and ultimately decided against it.

"No," He mused softly, thrusting his mind back into the events of that afternoon. "Nevermind. It's probably nothing. Nothing at all...

_(Earlier that afternoon)_

"Se-ki-rei?" Naruto blinked slowly. "And that is?"

Hinatata explained it in a nutshelll.

"Ah." Naruto nodded. "That makes sense...I guess."

They had returned to his apartment. With doors locked, and windows firmly shut, they sat on the floor and awaited whatever it was that was to come. After receiving an eerie and cryptic message/threat from the head of the MBI, a man named Minaka, Naruto had been given plently of reason to take pause. By rescuing Hinata, apparently, he'd was now officially a part of the Sekirei Plan. Of course he had absolutely no idea what THAT was, hence the reason Hinata was patiently explaining it to him. He was beginning to understand the reason for her secrecy, at least in theory.

"So you're...one of those." Naruto repeated slowly, his words edged with confusion. "A sekirei, I mean."

"H-Hai." Hinata stammered softly, tugging loosely at a lock of hair. "And...you're my Ashikabi-sama." Her cheeks flared red immediately after that statement. Suddenly unable to meet his gaze, she thrust her head down toward the floor. For a moment, Naruto was stricken by just how flustered she looked. She was adorable, really. That and she was currently wearing a set his old pajamas, the size-fitting garments doing great justice to her curvaceous frame; which of course only made things worse when Hinata bowed for the floor of his aparment.

_Gods!_

Stifling a nosebleed, he swallowed the initial surge of euphoria and struggled to keep his voice even. Instead, he cleared his throat, tool a deep breath, and gathered together what little remained of his dignity. The last thing he wanted was to be caught staring. _Damn but she was a goddess!_ No, musn't think like that! Tearing himself away from the thoughts of ravaging Hinata and otherwise, he cleared his throat as if he were coughing, and spoke.

"You keep calling me that, an Ashikabi."

"Hai." Hinata murmurred, still refusing to look him in the eye. "An Ashikaba-sama. That's wh-what you are to me now."

_"Nani?"_

"Ashikabi?" This time he didn't have to feign ignorance; because it was genuine. Indeed, Naruto was having increasing difficulty keeping up with all these terms. "Just what is that...exactly. I don't believe you mentioned that before." He gestured to the now inactive television, an image of Minaka flickering through his brain. Whomever had enough funds to buy out the capital was not someone to be trifled with easily. Certainly not someone whom Hinata called "professor" and spoke of with only the utmost of reverence.

At least, that was what he told himself when Hinata responded with a tentative smile all he rown. _Drat._ He couldn't focus again. Really, how could anyone hope to concentrate under such exenuiating circumstances? How could that be expected? Simply put, it couldn't. That smile made him putty in her hand, even if she didn't know it yet. There was just something...so endearing about that smile...

It practically lit up the room.

"An ashikabi is...a very special person each Sekirei has." Hinata touched a hand to her breast for emphasis. "Someone who unlocks greater power within us, someone we care for, very, very deeply, now and forever." She raised her gaze to meet his in that instant, and the world fell away from him. All at once, they were back in that dark alley. Their bodies tangled up in one another, the rain falling around them in thick droplets of passion, lips clasped tight, caught deep in the throes of...

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto flushed as he came back from that blissful memory. He'd been staring, he realized. And with due cause. Hinata, no longer smiling, tugged at his wrist lightly. Concern had etched itself into the fine features of her face.

"Well, that was pretty lame of me." He sighed, expelling air and the tension that went with it. "I was daydreaming again, wasn't I?"

_"Iie."_

Hinata clasped his hand in her own. It was very soft, a girl's hand.

"You are a very special person to me, Naruto-kun."

_(End Flasbhack)_

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly, all milk and kindness.

"Um...its nothing." Naruto shook his head. Despite himself, he couldn't get

"Let's take a walk."

"There." Hinata pointed toward the North.

Naruto tilted his head, confusion flickering across his features. There, sitting upon a park bench, was a woman. She was a frail looking creature, her body draped in a ragged sleeved shirt, the latter looking to be two sizes two large for her frame. She had a downcast, glazed look to her eyes, as if the whole world might pass her by and she'd take absolutely no notice of anything at all.

Naruto's heart went out to the girl.

"This is not a place for someone like you to be this late at night." He called out to her. "Don't you have somewhere you can go?"

She stiffened at that, her deadened eyes flickering with the faintest spark of life.

_"Ashi...kabi?"_

Naruto felt something twist, deep inside his chest.

"Come with us." He'd already extended his hand before his mind even processed the emotion. He turned his head toward Hinata, only to find that, like him, her own eyes were sparkling with emotion for the poor girl. That she comiserated with his feelings did little to ease the dull ache inside his chest. Somehow, just by staring at her, his heart went out to the girl, just as it did now, to this one.

It was not so much a concious descions as it was an emotional one. He simply could not bear the sight of one suffering so. He never could. No matter how hard he might tried to ignore the plight of mankind around him, he hadn't been able to ignore it back then, and he certainly couldn't now. In part, that might've been the reason he'd first turned his attention towarad science and inventions in the first place.

But there was no science here. Nor was there some miraculous invention that he could create or procur, to remedy the situation.

"It's no use...I'm broken." She whispered.

"You most certainly are not." Naruto scoffed. This girl, she had the same mark as Hinata. Except it was imprinted upon her forehead. What that meant exactly, he hadn't the foggiest. He knew only that it was not right for this girl to be out in the cold, and, that he intended to do something about it. That he'd anticipated some manner of response, only to not receive it, spoke volumes of the baseness of his plan.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata murmurred, "She's like me."

_'I know that.'_ he thought aloud.

"What's your name?" He felt strange as he asked her this, as if he'd suddenly broken out in a cold sweat.

"Akitsu." She whispered softly.

"Will you come with me then, Akitsu-chan?" Naruto asked softly.

"Hai." She stood woodenly, not taking enough care.

Warm lips pressed to his own, and at that very instant, it began to snow.

"Now...and forever."

**A/N: Hehe, this is going to be awfully interesting, Can you say super harem? MWAHAHA!** **The following are a few excerpts of what you will find in later chapters, so think of them as a few teaers, per-se!**

* * *

"The name's Ten-Ten!" The brunette beamed. "Nice to meet you!"

"H-Hai." Naruto relinquished.

How on earth was he going to explain this to Hinata?

* * *

"Y-Yamanka Ino?" Naruto blinked, stricken speechless by the sight of her power. To be able to exit her body at will and possess that of another's, it was incredible! However, it was an opinion that his fellow blond did not seem to share. Instead, She leered at him over her broken spectacles, looking as though she might send him to his grave, next. In the time it took for that thought to register, she'd bent to one knee before him.

"You cost me my prey." She stated flatly.

"S-Sorry?" Tongue-tied, this was all he could manage.

Ino wasn't having any of it.

"And just how do you intend to compensate me for my loss?"

"Erm...ah...I...

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Oh, kami...what am I getting myself into?"

******Totsuga No Tsurugi** (十拳剣), literally "Ten-hands Long Sword


End file.
